


Little Wolf

by Wilson66



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Human Trafficking, Hydra (Marvel), I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Post-Black Panther (2018), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson66/pseuds/Wilson66
Summary: The Winter Soldier is safe in Wakanda, free from the trigger words of Hydra he can begin to rebuild his life...but something that Bucky Barnes has come to realise is that no matter how you try the past has a way of biting back





	1. Chapter 1

Perky. That's how I would describe her, not the stereotypical Disney princess that I was expecting but perky is what I've found.

The outreach centre has been a hub of activity all day, the run-down neighbourhood in Oakland interested what the Wakanda royalty has to offer, it's such a shame this perky princess won't be around to see it. Always the last to leave, Shuri is huddled over her tablet furiously typing away unaware she is being watched. The systems are high tech, impressive really something of a challenge for my skill set but by the looks of it, I haven't triggered any alarms. Quite mutterings and furious fingers against the screen are the only noise I'm met with, struggling to fight the grin creeping on my face as I approach.

The takedown is silent and precise. The teacher would be proud.

 

 

**I've been “awake” for a couple of weeks, living in the peace that Wakanda has provided. I knew it couldn't last.**

**Shuri is gone, snatched. But they have found something... Everett Ross had uncovered a grocery store security camera that had identified Shuri, my eyes had flickered to the image of the man himself secretly providing the information back in America as I joined them in the "War" room. I know that he is loyal to Shuri, indebted to her for healing his spine but my brain can't help but remind me to be wary.**

**T'Challa is pacing, unable to stop moving since we received the news, taking my place by Okoye side, her dark gaze never leaving her monarchs movements. The line between the panther and person have never been more blurred.**

**“Have we got the footage yet?”**

**“Not yet, the tech that it was found on isn't exactly state of the art,” Ross speaks. A beep halts T'Challa’s pacing, my rising anxiety builds as the grainy footage is thrown on the screen.**

**My stomach clenches as the images blur in to focus, the young genius who had never given up in helping me be rid of those damn trigger words, who didn't judge when I refused a new prosthetic and helped me learn about this new world I've found myself in to is seen being dragged to a waiting van.**

**Drugged. By the way, Shuri's arms are slumped across her attacker's shoulders, the way her legs seem to stumble over nothing. But it's the attacker that has me moving closer, heart beating erratically as recognition hits like a cold wave.**

**"Intel has the attacker as a Miss (Y/F/N (Y/L/N), known mercenary associate to Mr Ulysses Klaue ...well until recently that is. She's built a kill list mounting in the hundred's in the past four years alone and she has the reputation of being a pyromaniac but before that, it's like she appeared from thin air"**  
  
**Those shoulders have received many lashes from handlers, those legs that refuse to bend in submission to authority, that mouth always quick to get her in trouble and those eyes still filled with fury.**

**"Not thin air" All eyes land on me but I can't pull myself away from the screen. "She came from Hydra."**  
  
**Oh, Little Wolf. What have you done?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier is safe in Wakanda, free from the trigger words of Hydra he can begin to rebuild his life...
> 
> but something that Bucky Barnes has come to realise is that no matter how you try the past has a way of biting back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I am so rusty at writing, I'm literally working off my phone that doesn't seem to understand the correct use of autocorrect and a laptop that is about 800 years old that doesn't have any form of Word... but I have tried to find any spelling errors, grammatical errors but I'm sure there will be some!
> 
> Just FYI, normal text is from the reader's POV and bold is Bucky's POV!

 

Getting to safety was easier than expected. The princess lying in the corner, propped up against the wall where I left her. She's been conscious for a few minutes but seems to be under the illusion she can trick me.

“You're not fooling me you know.” Kicking her foot I move to the kitchen area of the safe house... room more appropriate. “You hungry? Or are baked beans not good enough for royalty?” Dark eyes meet my own and I watch her take in my features for the first time.

I'm not anything striking, not captivating like the girls of the red room. (Y/E/C) standing out against my skin. The (Y/H/C) that I've let grow far longer than Hydra ever deemed appropriate now fall's past my shoulders tied in a ponytail out of the way. My features don't pop, my clothes don't attract attention as I'm fully dressed in a dark long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans. A ghost just like they wanted, my eyes automatically flicker to the security camera recording the streets outside. “Who are you?”

“No one of importance to Princess.”

“What do you want from me?” Rising to her feet, the defiance etched in the straightness of her spine. She looks older then her age “I’m not afraid of you.”

Dropping the tin in the sink she stands taller as I move closer, she's a few inches smaller than me as I stare into those brave eyes “ I believe you, Princess, you seem very brave.”

“My name is Shuri.”

“I don’t care, Princess,” I bite out the last word “You are just a delivery to me.”

She stills as I move away, “Brains and beauty, no wonder I'm being paid a fortune to bring you in.”

Her eyes widen as all the blood seems to drop from her face “Someone is-“

“Buying you, yes. Welcome to the world Princess, it’s a really fucked up place.”

Slumping down she’s quiet, her mind creating her own horrors. My phone buzzes distributing the tense silence. “C'mon princess, we have to go.”

*

The car journey is tense, I can see her attempting to remember the path we have taken, memorising street signs and landmarks. I'm almost startled when she speaks "Do you even feel bad for what you do?"

"No." Checking my mirrors, I make sure no one is following.

"I learnt a long time ago that in this world, only the strong survive."

"And you think because you got the jump on me, I'm weak?"

"More Naive than weak, which sometimes can be worse"

"And who taught you that?" She snaps, I can feel her eyes on my profile as I flicker to meet her's.

"Ulysses Klau taught me that, among other things." Eyes back on the road, the last part of the sentence almost spoken to myself.

“You worked for Klau.” A statement instead of a question as she tenses, her eyes dart around checking for a way out of the car racing down the highway.

“I did.. you know before Killmonger shot him.” Turning down another street, she seems to sink further away at the mere mention of the two men “And before that some very bad people, they taught me a lot about this world.”

“People worse than Klau?”

“Princess, these people make Klau look like the Easter bunny.” The car slows outside our destination, nodding to the ageing building on the outskirts of the city “C'mon.”

“Are they in there? Whoever sent you for..?”

“Their clients but not for you princess, let’s go” I’m out the car before she can fling back a witty retort, which I am sure is on the tip of her tongue, the noise from the factory almost masking the distinctive noise of the princess following.

 

 

*

**"So she's another experiment of Hydra's?" A nervous energy fills the room as they process this new information. T'Challa the first to ask questions as the worry for his sister's safety intensifies.**

**"Hydra found her, brought her to Siberia when she was a young kid." My eyes flicker to the paused frame on the screen, she's bloomed in her freedom, but her eyes seem filled with the weight of the world.**

**"What went wrong?" Ross asks next, Okoye silently taking everything in from the side, her eyes monitoring her King.**

**"She isn't one for following orders, they tried to break her but they never seemed to." Memories, vicious and vile rush to the forefront of my mind. Clenching my jaw I try to ride through it, eyes screwed shut at the pain of the past.**

**"Who was she to you Barnes?" Okoye speaks and everything stills.**

**Even with my eyes still shut I can feel everyone watching. "She was mine."**

 

*

“Zekk, you slippery son of a bitch, time to pay up.” All eyes fall on us as the metal door swings back hitting the concrete. Four men, heavily armed glare our way, tattooed all the way up to his skull Zekk's grey eyes catch mine.

“y/f/n what the fuck?”

“The money now.” They circle us as I feel Shuri step closer behind me. Her moment alerts her to Zekk's attention

“Thought you didn’t dabble in trafficking?” They move as a pack, to the untrained eye it's barely noticeable but to me, I can sense how they tense, prepared. Zekk moves closer, his grey eyes flickering from me to the girl, biting his lip as god knows what sick fantasies play in his mind.

“Special circumstances, now let’s talk about the money.” His fist collides with my jaw, he can't hide the look of disappointment that I manage to stay on my feet.

Invading my personal space, I can feel the blood oozing from the split lip “Did you think I wouldn’t hear about your bounty?” The hair rises on my neck as his breath hits my skin, hand clasping my neck “Five million for you dead and the only request is that you suffer.”

“Killmonger is dead,” Fighting against the grasp on my windpipe “You really want to believe the word of a dead man?”

“More trustworthy than yours.” The others close in, commotion behind me as the Princess defends herself. “Don’t worry about your friend, we'll take good care of her. As for you" His eyes meet my own as his grip tightens with the flex of his hand "String her up boys.”

He nods to his friends as one produces a rope, shouts from the corner alert me to the princess fighting back, maybe for her own survival I can't say. Hands tightly bound, the rope bites into my neck as the other end is secured to one of the exposed beams as I'm hoisted on to one of the crates, the princess is screaming now fighting to get to me even though I'm her capture as these low-lives are mine.

"Don't worry Princess" She stills at the calmness of my voice, her eyes meeting mine "it'll all be over in a moment." Crate kicked from underneath me, the rope hasn't got time to tighten as I allow my rage to flow, every cell burns as my skin flares into a red-hot flame. The sheer heat melts the material from my neck and my bound hands are sprung free too, revelling in the exhilaration this gives me, I watch as my would-be executioner's eyes light up with my reflection.

If they thought me the devil, they know it's true now.

The flames spread as I land on my feet, the men deserting there attack as flames chase them down, I catch where the Princess is staring in disbelief, reining in my power I grab hold of her hand. "We have to go," I tell her as the sensation of falling hits us both at the same time. The shock and awe are apparent on her face as she realises we are no longer inside the burning building but back standing by the car.

"Move your ass."

 

 

*

"You should really put your seatbelt on Princess." Whipping down the roads, the inferno behind lightening the sky as the beginnings of dawn awaken around us.

There goes Zekk, but there goes my money too.

"What the hell was that back there?" I like the Princess, she's tough, even though I wasn't expecting a damsel in distress. "And you should really stop calling me Princess, I have a name."

Slamming the break's, gravity takes our bodies forward, mine hitting the resistance of the seatbelt, stopping me from colliding with the steering wheel. She, on the other hand, would have connected with the dash, had I not stopped her with my outstretched arm.

Breathing in gasps, her brain catches up with the events, a potential snarl already halfway out of her mouth when she catches sight of my right hand. "What happened?"

Snatching my arm back, I set off in our intended direction. "Don't worry about it, Princess." The sound of the seatbelt clicking into place isn't lost on me.  
  
"It looks like it's broken."

"What does?" I run down my plan approaching the target site soon, abandon this car and find another before moving to the checkpoint.

"Your hand." My brain stutters, realising what the woman at the side of me was actually talking about. The hand that can barely grip tightens automatically as I wince at the pain that still flares even now. Mind buzzing as all plans seem to stutter, memories of cold cells, strong arms and pain fight to be heard. Chest tight as the anguish feels like freezing water thrown over me.

"Anyone ever told you to mind you're own business Princess?" Losing focus I snap, the leather of the steering wheel already beginning to melt in my grasp.

"Look out!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I have literally re-wrote this chapter about six times but here it is!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
